1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching apparatus having an operation knob which can be pushed, rotated and rocked.
2. Description of the Relates Art
A switching apparatus used for a power mirror apparatus is disposed on an arm rest or a front panel of a driver's seat of an automobile. The power mirror apparatus electrically adjusts visual angles of left and right side mirrors and tilts the side mirror up and down. It is required that the switching apparatus can perform switching action for tilting up or down the side mirror (switching action of electric connection state of contact), switching action for selecting one of the left and right side mirrors, and switching action for adjusting visual angle of the selected side mirror.
Some of the conventional switching apparatuses include an operation knob operated for switching a contact for tilting up/down the side mirror, an operation knob operated for switching a selection contact of the side mirror, and an operation knob operated for switching an adjustment contact of the visual angle of the side mirror.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-44582 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-134239, there is a switching apparatus having one operation knob which is rotated for switching the selecting contact of the side mirror and which is rocked for switching the adjustment contact of the visual angle of the side mirror. The switching apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-44582 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-134239 has a structure for providing the rotation operation and the rocking operation of the operation knob with a click feeling (operating feeling).
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-291456, there is a switching apparatus having one operation knob which is pushed for switching the contact for tilting up/down the side mirror, and which is rotated for switching the selection contact of the side mirror, and which is rocked for switching the adjustment contact of the visual angle of the side mirror. The switching apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-291456 has a structure for providing the rotation operation and the rocking operation of the operation knob with a click feeling.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 3033205 discloses a switching apparatus (joystick apparatus) for a vehicular audio set. This switching apparatus has one operation rod which is pushed, rotated and rocked for switching contact s corresponding to a plurality of functions of the audio set. The switching apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3033205 has a structure for providing the rotation operation and the rocking operation of the operation rod with a click feeling.
According to the conventional switching apparatuses having the plurality of operation knobs, however, it is necessary to re-hold the operation knob which is to be operated according to the need and thus, it is troublesome to operate, and the operability is poor. In the switching apparatuses of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-44582 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-134239, the pushing operation of the operation knob is not taken into consideration, and the contact which is switched over by pushing the operation knob is not provided. In the switching apparatuses of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-291456 and Japanese Patent No. 3033205, since the plurality of members are respectively provided with the plurality of contacts, the number of parts is increased and the structure becomes complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problem, and it is an object of the invention to provide a switching apparatus which has excellent operability and simple structure and which realizes different switching actions depending upon pushing, rotating and rocking operations of one operation knob.